


Quiet

by FiKate



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Childhood, Community: 100wordstories, Dreams, Gen, Prompt Fic, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt silence and originally posted on <a href="http://100wordstories.livejournal.com/133356.html">100wordstories.</a> </p>
<p>As a boy, Charles never liked silence, this fic looks into why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

Silence means he’s all alone, no one else around, no one’s thoughts alongside his own, that’s why his nightmares are full of stillness. He’d rather have the noise of the other boys teasing him, because he’s said something he shouldn’t say than nothing. Even when they give him the silent treatment, it means they’re taking the time to ignore him.

When the house is quiet and he’s the only one awake, he knows everyone’s still there, he can feel them dreaming and thinking. That’s how silence should be, full of unspoken thoughts that will be said later when it’s time.


End file.
